Finding Truth Within and Without
by CJSpooks
Summary: NOW COMPLETED Jonas has an out of body experience and gets some guidance from Daniel Jackson. Chapter 11 uploaded. Jonas returns back to his body. But is it really the end?
1. Seizure

Author's notes: Halos! This is my first attempt at Stargate SG-1 fan fic. Hopefully, as I give it a whirl, it'll turn out to be a pretty good story. All comments (good and bad) help me a lot in my writing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. I wish I owned Jonas Quinn though…

Summary: (Set sometime in season 6) Jonas has an out of body experience and gets some guidance from Daniel Jackson.

Finding Truth Within and Without 

By CJSpooks 

Chapter One: Seizure

Jonas Quinn's lab

1700 hours

Open on the desk in front of the young Kelownan were several books ranging in topics from human anatomy, astrophysics, football and baseball, philosophy, archeology, meteorology and poetry. Jonas scribbled quickly in his marble notebook to get it all down. He was fascinated by the many topics authors on earth researched and based books on. Scanning pages from one book to the next, he twirled his pencil between two fingers of his right hand. He had pickled up this particular habit from one of the people he encountered at the base library. A sudden knock on the door stole Jonas's attention away from his information gathering. Jonas dropped his pencil on the floor and swiveled his chair to see who it was. He smiled widely as Major Carter walked in. 

She smiled in return and greeted him warmly, "Hey, Jonas."

"Hello, Sam. What brings you here?"

"Well, nothing important in particular really. I was just walking by and wanted to see what you were up to. So, what are you doing?"

Before he answered, he gestured toward the other chair in the room. "Please." She sat down and he swiveled again, facing the desk.

Jonas gestured towards his desk piled with books. "Um…some reading. Earth literature is completely captivating. It pulls the reader right in and teaches them so many things about any topic you want!" 

Carter gave Jonas an odd look that he did not understand. "What's wrong, Sam?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's great that you're learning so much…at one time. I came here to ask you something."

Jonas thought for a moment. _What could she possibly want to ask me? _Before he could respond, a sharp pain swept over his body. Jonas gasped loudly. 

Carter rushed over to him. "Jonas, are you all right? What's wrong?"

Jonas didn't answer. His face contorted in pain as he fell out of the chair onto the floor. He then looked as if he were fading into unconsciousness fast. Carter positioned Jonas onto the floor so he was lying on his back. She checked his pulse and found that it felt weak. She then pulled open one eyelid to check his pupils. They were quite dilated. Carter did not like the signs she was getting. 

She ran to the door and screamed, "I need some help! Somebody go get Doctor Fraiser!" Carter checked Jonas again. It seemed like an eternity before Fraiser and a few other came to lift Jonas up onto a gurney. He then started to jerk and spasm violently. The medical assistant helped restrain his seizuring form. Fraiser yelled commands as they ran past Carter to the infirmary. 

Carter let out a breath. She walked down the hallway, alone. She stopped and whispered to herself, _What the hell just happened here? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonas awoke what seemed to be many hours later. The incessant beeping and bright lights that surrounded the bed was a cue that he was in the infirmary. He swung his legs around the bed and sat there a moment. He ran a hand through his short hair and frowned slightly. He could not remember what had happened in his lab. He last remembered Carter walking in and talking to him. Then everything else seemed to be cloudy. _Assessing the situation is going to be harder than I thought…I need to ask someone what happened. _Jonas put his feet on the ground and was surprised to find that he didn't feel anything. The floor did not feel cold, nor his legs numb and wobbly. _I guess it must have been the drugs that the doctor gave me…they hadn't worn off yet. _Then he wondered why no one had come to tell him to lie back down. _Maybe they are occupied at the moment…_

Soon voices from the hallway seemed to float to his ears. It was Carter, Fraiser, O'Neill, and Teal'c discussing his condition. He couldn't follow the conversation well on account the world seemed to be spinning wildly. Though, he did pick up a few key words here and there: "odd", "seizure", "unexpected", "unresponsive", and "coma". Jonas shook his head. It didn't seem right at all. _I'm not in a coma. How could they think I am? _

His face went pale as he turned around and looked at the still form on the bed. It was him…his body was connected to many machines. He was unconscious and unresponsive. They were right. He was fighting for his life. He grabbed his head and wished this was some sort of horrible dream. One that someone would come to help him…to wake him up. But he knew it wasn't on those times. Jonas heard a loud scream then. He thought it might have been someone else far way. The truth was, it was himself. 

To be Continued…

Please Read and Review. 


	2. Everything Happens for a Reason

Here's chapter two already. I hope you enjoy it.

Jonas and Daniel aren't mine, I swear. I wish they were, though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding Truth Within and Without

By CJSpooks

Chapter Two: Everything happens for a reason 

(Where chapter one left off. Jonas has calmed down a bit.)

__

Why am I here? How can I be an apparition? Why am I not in one piece? How did this happen? All of these questions flowed through Jonas's mind as he sighed and paced next to the bed. He was frantically trying to figure out a way to make things right again. He turned back to face his body. "What is really going on here? I don't understand." He paused, hoping that there was an answer. 

"Not everything has to be understood at first. I can tell you that everything does happen for a reason, Jonas." 

Jonas turned around to see Daniel Jackson, clad in white with his arms crossed, standing in front of him. "Dr. Jackson! What are you doing here?"

"Just watching this situation unfold."

"Can you help me get back into my body?"

"No, I'm not going to interfere. You have to figure this out on your own."

"On my own? How could I possibly do this alone? I don't think I really should."

"I believe you can do this if you just pay attention to how you got in this position. The details will help you find what's missing."

"I don't even remember how I got this way. The details will help me find what's missing? There's something missing?"

"Just take my word on that, Jonas."

"Okay, I guess."

Daniel turned to leave. "I'm going to do a few things. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Occupy yourself."

"I'll watch my body for awhile."

"Don't worry so much, you'll be fine."

__

I hope so… "I won't worry."

"Good. And Jonas?"

"Yes?"

"Smile."

"Why?"

"It's your first time having an out of body experience. I know how much you like to keep track of your accomplishments."

__

Hopefully the last time…Jonas was about to respond out loud but Daniel was already gone. 

To be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review!


	3. Learning about Simple Innocence

I'm surprised at my current desire to write. I don't usually get chapters up this fast but I'm thankful for whatever comes up…I guess it's because I'm relaxed and had some time to do this while off from school. 

Finding Truth Within and Without

By CJSpooks

Chapter Three: Learning about Simple Innocence

__

I guess I'm all alone in this…trying to find something that's missing. I wonder what that means. I'm usually so careful about everything I do now. Ever since I betrayed my country, I've changed into a different person. I had to just to fit in and prove myself to the others. At first they didn't know what to make of me. I can understand their feelings of distrust. My people did blame Dr. Jackson for their own mistakes. And not soon after, I came in, a Kelownan, willing to give up my reputation and everything I knew to help them. I guess this whole experience…however odd and unlikely to happen to anyone else is supposed to help me…grow again. I hope for the better. 

"I guess you won't be going anywhere. You just won't happen to run away without me, right?" Jonas ran a hand through his hair as he stood by the bed again. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself…this may be just driving me crazy." On a sudden thought, Jonas tried to lie down and somehow this would get his back into the body. All it did was show him he was really a spirit. He went right through the bed. "Damn. It was worth a shot anyway." Jonas then put his head down in a dejected sort of way, ready to accept his fate.

"So, you're in a coma. How'd you get like this, Jonas?" 

Jonas looked up confused. The voice was familiar…from his past, but he could not place it. "Who's there?" 

The form of a little girl about the age of twelve with dark brown hair appeared before him. "Hello, Jonas. It's been a long time."

Jonas gasped. It was his childhood friend, Riveah, who had died in an accident so many years before. She looked very much alive and happy, though he knew she was a ghost also. "Yes…it's been too long. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

"What about?"

"Come with me." Riveah took Jonas's hand and led him to a portal of light. Jonas paused. Riveah turned and smiled. "It won't hurt you. I just want to show you something wonderful."

Jonas shook his head. "Maybe I should just stay here and…"

"No. You must see this."

Jonas nodded and let her take him into the portal. When they emerged, Jonas could smell the sweet aroma of the flowers that surrounded him. He did not even have to use his eyes to tell him where he was. "Kelowna." 

Riveah nodded. "I brought you here to this specific place for a reason, my friend."

Jonas looked at his surroundings. They were in a field. He figured it was in the past because he heard the voices of Riveah and himself at the age of eleven. It appeared to be about three months before Riveah's death. Jonas watched as the two young children ran into the field, holding hands and giggling. Jonas smiled at this even though he felt a longing in the pit of his soul. _I miss moments like that. I don't remember being that carefree ever again. _Riveah, sensing Jonas's inner distress, touched his arm. "I know. I wish we were like that again too." 

Jonas sighed as they continued to watch them. "Riveah, why did you bring me here? Aside from making me wish I was eleven again." 

Riveah didn't feel offended from Jonas's change of mood. "I want you to learn something from this."

"I don't get your point."

"You'll see. We need to go somewhere else now."

"Okay."

Riveah led Jonas into another portal. This one did not depict the light-hearted setting the other did. As Jonas and Riveah stepped out of the portal, Jonas turned away. He knew where this was going. Riveah noticed this and looked up at him. "No, Jonas, you must watch this to fully understand." Jonas slowly looked forward. "All right."

Riveah took a step forward and pulled Jonas to do the same. "Do you know where you are?"

Jonas nodded. "This is where I killed you." 

Riveah took his hand in hers again. "You didn't kill me, Jonas. Why do you still believe that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"No, you did not kill me. You saved me from a worse fate."

Jonas stayed silent. He did not really want to watch this again. _I've been replaying this whole thing in my mind everyday since it happened a long time ago…it haunted me every time I thought of Riveah, even the good times. That's why I tried blocking her out of my life… I couldn't deal with the pain that first time. This second time will surely wound me further… _

Riveah pointed to the direction of the action. A young Jonas and Riveah were running away from a tall, intimidating man dressed in black. The sky was pouring with rain and the wind was howling like a banshee. Both children were screaming, but their voices were being lost in the echoes of the storm. The man in black was gaining a lot of ground quickly. Young Jonas scurried across a set of smooth rocks. He did not look behind him to help Riveah. Riveah yelped as she tried to follow but the stones were too slick from the rain. She tripped on the last one and fell, hard onto the ground. The man in black grabbed her roughly and picked her up over his head. Riveah screamed. "Jonas! Help!" Young Jonas turned. "Riv, I'm coming!"

As he watched, Jonas seemed to change. It was like he was in a trance as he mouthed the same words that were being said. He knew the setup because of his constant nightmares of the incident. Riveah, the ghost next to him, noticed this and was worried that this second viewing of her death might break him. But, she also new that Jonas had to learn the lesson here.

Young Jonas screamed at the crazed black figure. "You let her go!"

The Black figured laughed and was about to throw Riveah to her death down the gorge. Young Jonas saw something protruding from the man's belt. It was a club. Young Jonas grabbed the club, rolled behind him, and hit the man as hard as he could in the back of the head before the man could respond. The man fell down, dead. As he fell, he let go of little Riveah. She screamed as she tumbled and then she landed on to the stones before Jonas could catch her. "No! Riv!"

She went silent as the thump of her body cracking against the stones echoed in Young Jonas's ears. He cringed and knew she was dead. He could not bear to go over and look at the body of his dead friend. Young Jonas dropped the club and shuddered. "I killed two people." Was all he whispered.

Many feet away, Jonas slowly sank to his knees. He felt hollow and in agony. Riveah put a hand to his shoulder. She knew this was hard on him but she had to ask. "What did you learn from this, Jonas?"

He barely managed to form the words. "Simple innocence…can be lost in an instant."

To be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think? Hopefully, it wasn't too…angst for you. Please Review! 


	4. From Monster to Helping Hand

Here's chapter four! Wasn't that fast? Hopefully, It'll be just as good as chapter three. Only if I'm lucky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding Truth Within and Without

By CJSpooks

Chapter Four: From Monster to Helping Hand

After the traumatic excursion with Riveah, Jonas told her that all he wanted to do was go home. She took him back to the base. Jonas did not like the feelings that overwhelmed him at this point. It wasn't fair to do that to somebody. Especially, because he still did not comprehend. Jonas decided to go to his lab. Even though he was a ghost, he could probably still find comfort in the lab…there were so many things to occupy his mind swirling mind there. When he finally got there. He stood in the middle of the room, not doing anything. 

"Jonas! Where were you?" Daniel appeared in front of him. Jonas did not respond. Daniel changed his expression to look worried. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong."

"What happened?"

"Dr. Jackson, I know this was your doing. You pried into my past and I think you really did some damage. I just wanted you to help me. Now you're just being some horrible monster that knows my weaknesses."

"Jonas, I had to. I needed to try and…"

"Try what? You're no help to me at all! Stop playing around with my emotions! I can't take much more of this!"

"I didn't mean it to be that way, Jonas. I needed to help you face your demons."

"Why? What purpose could that possibly serve?"

"To help you be free…you needed to let go."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…needed to make sure. I needed to cover all the bases. There may not be a way to get you back to your body."

"So, you made sure I dealt with all my pain and then if I couldn't go back…you'd help me ascend…"

"That's right. I'm sorry for not letting you know. I didn't know how you'd react."

"It's okay. I just…that was a lot for me to take."

"I thought Riveah would have helped it a little better than she did."

"So, when you went to do some things, you were setting up the whole thing?"

"Yes." 

There was silence between them for a while.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, Jonas?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. I guess I'll try to see what I can do to help."

"Like what?"

"Maybe see how you got into this…position. Then possibly it would help you figure it out."

"I'm still on my own, right."

"Right. I'm just going to give you some advice."

"Okay."

"I want you to watch for some important details now."

"Like what?"

"Go watch Sam for any inkling as to what happened. She may be able to help."

"Like a piece to the puzzle to get me back into my body."

"Yes. Good luck. I'll be back later."

"Okay, bye, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel disappeared into a burst of light. Jonas turned to go find Sam and the others. 

To Be continued…Please Review!


	5. Like a Puppet on a String

Author's Notes: Halos! Here's Chapter Five. It came to me as I was about to go to sleep last night. It's great when ideas about Jonas slip into my mind right before bed…

Finding Truth Within and Without

By CJSpooks

Chapter Five: Like a Puppet on a String 

After about ten minutes of searching, Jonas found Carter and Fraiser in the base library reading thick hardcover medical texts. They were obviously trying to figure out his condition. He smiled. Even though he was in this precarious position, it was good for him to know that his friends were trying to help figure out what was wrong with him. 

Fraiser put the book she was reading down and let out a sigh. "I don't get it, Sam. Nothing like this has ever been documented before. At first it seems like one condition and then again…it doesn't exactly fit right. I still have no way to treat Jonas." 

"I don't understand this either, Janet. But, the answer to this must be here somewhere. We can't give up."

Jonas glanced quickly around the room. Thankfully, it was empty save for the two women. Jonas nodded. He had to alert them to his presence somehow. On the table was a legal pad with some notes on it that Carter had written. Jonas walked over to Carter's side of the table and tried to pick up the pen. Jonas's hand went right through the desk. He sighed. _Why can I touch some things but not others? There has to be some sort of technique…I need some help. _Jonas looked up to the ceiling and yelled, "Dr. Jackson! Help!" 

Daniel appeared on the other side of Carter. "What is it, Jonas?"

Jonas pointed to the table. "I want to get Sam's attention by writing something. I just can't figure out how to pick up the pen."

Daniel nodded. "Okay. To pick up objects…you must bring the energy from deep within. But be careful, this kind of stuff may take a lot out of you." 

Jonas concentrated on the pen and found that it was working. He grabbed the pen and wrote Carter's name on the paper. Carter noticed as he did this and gasped. She gestured for Fraiser to come over and see it. They both looked around. "Who's there?" Carter asked.

Jonas was about to write again when a pain that resembled a ton of bricks falling on his head hit him full force. He moaned and dropped the pen. Daniel grabbed him before he fell. "Are you all right?"

Jonas shook his head. "I remember now. This happened before. That's how I got here."

Carter and Fraiser gathered up their stuff and began to leave. Carter looked back to approximately the place where Jonas and Daniel were standing. She shook her head and left behind Fraiser. Jonas was about to call her when Daniel silenced him with his hand. 

"You shouldn't try to contact them again…not yet. It may be someone higher's sign to not play around with the universe."

Jonas nodded and frowned. "How am I supposed to get answers?"

Daniel put a hand on his shoulder. "There'll be other chances."

"I got a pain from trying to talk to Sam. Maybe she's the key to all of this."

"Maybe…"

"You, know, I feel like a puppet on a string. I'm being played by an unknown force…higher than me. I don't like it one bit. Who's controlling me?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you."

Jonas sat down on a chair. "What am I going to do? Am I supposed to wait around here and be physically still in a coma forever?" 

Daniel grabbed the younger man by the shoulders. "Don't think like that, Jonas. And don't give up hope yet. Why don't you try contacting…Colonel O'Neill?"

Jonas looked confused. "Why?"

"He might not have told anyone but I've visited him…before. If he could see me, he could possibly see you."

"He never told anyone of us that."

"I guess he'd think all of you would think he was crazy and throw him into an asylum."

"Right. I'll go around the base to find the Colonel."

Daniel smiled. "No need. He's watching television in his quarters."

"Okay. Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colonel Jack O'Neill's quarters

1830 hours

Jack lifted the remote to change the channel. _Nothing on television…Maybe I should request more interesting channels…a Baywatch marathon, polo, Star Trek movie, MTV, drunk drivers on tape, FOX, Alien autopsy, screeching banshees, big polar bears, owls at night…what the hell is all this crap? _

Jonas came into the room. He walked over to the Colonel. O'Neill was still clad in his military fatigues and had on his usual deadpan expression. It seemed like he was unmoved by all the flashing images he was seeing on the glowing screen. Jonas was perplexed by this because he had read somewhere that television was one of Earth's most participated in past time. Everyone on Earth seemed to have a television and was somehow comforted by that same glowing light. 

Jonas shook his head. He had to focus to get this done. Jonas concentrated his energy to the remote as he reached for it in the Colonel's hand. Jonas successfully grabbed it and pressed the off button. He then put the remote on the ground and kick it far out of O'Neill's reach. 

The Colonel's expression slightly changed as he witnessed this amazing event. He looked around. "Okay, who's doing this? Don't tell me…let me guess. Is it God? Buddha? Or Daniel? Oh, or is it some Goa'uld system lord back from the dead trying to ruin my down time?" 

Jonas smiled. The Colonel had such an odd sense of humor. He laughed.

The O'Neill seemed to react as he looked in the direction where Jonas was standing. "Jonas?"

Jonas stopped laughing and looked shocked. "Colonel? You can hear me?"

O'Neill nodded. "Yes. I thought you were…in a coma. Where the hell are you?"

"Sir, I'm here…but you can't see me."

"I got that. What's going on?"

"I'm a spirit right now. My body is still in the infirmary."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay…this is a little weird for me to comprehend, Jonas. I usually don't believe in ghosts."

"But you saw Dr. Jackson."

"Who told you that?"

"He did."

"Are you sure you're not just going crazy like I think I am?"

"I'm pretty sure, even though this is quite surreal."

"Okay. I need to tell someone…maybe Carter, Fraiser, Teal'c, Hammond, my psychiatrist…"

"Sir, you can't tell anyone. At least not Sam."

"Why not?"

"It's because-" Jonas felt the stabbing pain again. He fell to his knees.

O'Neill got up. "Jonas? Are you still there? Did you hang up on me?"

Jonas took a few breaths and then slowly got up. "Yeah. Something really painful happens to me when I try to tell Sam what happened. Don't tell her."

O'Neill nodded. "Okay. You said you're in pain?"

"Only when I try to contact her or mentioning it like now. Someone doesn't want her to know, I guess."

"It's like your long distance carrier is a little particular on who you can talk to, huh?"

"I guess so."

"What do you want me to do, Jonas."

"I want you to…help me."

"Okay, though I'm not sure how I'll do it."

To be Continued…

Please Review!


	6. The Message that came through a Portal

It's another chapter! I'm so proud of myself. I wonder where this is going…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding Truth Within and Without

By CJSpooks

Chapter 6: The Message that came through a Portal

Jonas told Colonel O'Neill all of the details he had come up with. The Colonel said that he would go brief General Hammond, Teal'c, and Fraiser of the situation. He also promised not to mention any of it to Carter, for the protection of Jonas to any more pain.

He left O'Neill in hopes to sort out all the circumstances involved. Jonas decided he could do this best in the lab. He focused on a pen and paper to write out a thought map. 

__

Body

Location: Infirmary

Status: Comatose (empty shell without spirit)

Medical/Logical Explanation

So far none to speak of…

Dr. Jackson

Main source of guidance

Col. O'Neill

Can hear me

Only connection with real world

Pain

Origin: Unknown [may be from some "higher force (?)]

Lead to Seizure and comatose state…

Jonas put down the pen and relaxed slightly in the chair. He swiveled in a circle as his thoughts lingered on the "higher force" he had mentioned. _It is highly probable to suggest that a higher force is at work here…one that may be tough to deal with. Who would have the knowledge-let alone the power to do something like this to me. And why, in the first place, was I chosen? What had I done to deserve this? For what reason was this allowed to go on? _

Jonas brought his hands up to rub his eyes. He felt exhausted with all of this…he had done so much in only a small square of time. He hoped he could get this over with soon. When he put his arms down, a large figure wearing a gray cloak stepped through a portal and approached him. 

__

Jonas stood to size the man up. "Yes?" The man said nothing in response but he held a piece of paper out, gesturing for Jonas to take it. Jonas did so and began to read the short handwritten scrawl on it:

__

Jonas,

COME TO MY REALM AND TAKE THE TRIALS…YOU WILL GET YOUR ANSWERS SOON.

**Taker**

Jonas frowned. Who was this, "Taker"? He was about to ask the man dressed in gray but he instantly burst into flames before him. Jonas gasped in amazement. 

Daniel appeared suddenly. "What did the letter say?"

"How did you know that I got a letter?"

"I heard it through the spirit grapevine."

"That was fast."

"Hey, spirits spread news fast as it were like fire. Now what did it say?"

"Someone named the Taker wants to see me in its realm. It wants me to…take some trials to get my answers."

"That's really interesting. Not much is known about this, Taker. You may be in for some trouble."

"Great, I'm still a puppet on a string…but now I'm also in the dark."

"Wait, come to think of it, this is not very good."

"Why? I'll just go there and get my answers…"

"No, Jonas, you misunderstand. You _have_ to take the tests…or the Taker will let you die in the coma."

"Oh no…wait, they can't be _that _hard, right? If it were impossible, I wouldn't be in this situation. Besides I have you to help me."

"No, actually, you don't."

"What're you talking about, Dr. Jackson. You said you'd be helping me."

"I can only give you some guidance…and the Taker only asked for you."

"How am I supposed to get there?"

"I can open the portal for you but you are the only one going."

Daniel opened up a portal of light. He waited for Jonas. Jonas took a deep breath. "I'm a little afraid now."

"Don't be…just trust your instincts. You can pass."

"Thanks…Here I go!" Jonas stepped into the portal, not knowing where it would take him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other side of the portal opened and Jonas was thrown to the floor. He picked himself up and looked at his surroundings. It seemed he had fallen into a page of a fairy tale. The land, the air, the sea were so clean, pure, and perfect. It was even sparkling. Jonas whispered, "This has to be generated somehow…"

Jonas felt the excruciating pain, from the higher force, in his gut as a figure dressed in black armor came up thirty feet away galloping on a black stallion. This figure seemed to be going very fast, heading straight for Jonas. Jonas had the instinct to duck, scream or jump out of the way, but he couldn't move. The rider's hands were empty until a stick appeared magically, seemingly out of thin air. As the rider approached, Jonas knew the impact with the stick against any part of him was going to hurt, especially if the person knew how to handle it. The rider swung the stick hard as it connected with Jonas's mouth. Jonas fell hard onto the ground with a thump. The rider stopped the horse and got off. 

The surroundings changed drastically then. It went from fairy tale outdoors to the inside of an old mansion. And the rider's clothes transformed from black armor to business attire. The figure was a man about the age of Colonel O'Neill, with no gray in his hair, and no tan on his skin. He smiled at his handiwork. 

Jonas was still on the ground, his right hand grabbing his left side to calm the burning pain there and his left hand was gingerly touching his mouth. He was relieved to find that it wasn't broken but he did taste blood in his mouth. He spat and then spoke quietly, "You must be the Taker."

The figure nodded. "I knew you were a smart one, Jonas Quinn."

"What do you want from me?"

"That'll be answered in time. Yes, I am the Taker. I am a higher force than anything you can imagine. I do not usually look like this. As I can change the look of this realm, I can change the appearance of myself. And I don't necessarily have to be male, either."

As it spoke, the Taker changed from man to a seductively dressed woman. "I can even change into an exact copy of you." The Taker did so. He took up every physical feature of Jonas's, the only detail that was different was the clothes. Jonas was wearing his green military fatigues, while the clone was clad in the blue version. Jonas's eyes went wide as he witnessed such enchantment. It was amazing…though, disturbing at the same moment. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Jonas? You don't like seeing yourself?"

"Why me? Why did you do this?"

"Oh it's simple, Jonas. You need this. You need to be tested."

"I've already proven myself to the SGC on Earth and my friends. I don't have to prove myself to you. I don't even know you."

"Oh, but I know you. I've watched you for a long while, Jonas. You are mine."

"I don't _belong _to anyone. I want to go home."

"Home? Kelowna or Earth? Right now, you're here…You have no home."

"You're cruel."

"No, just blunt and extremely truthful. I'll help you find yourself, Jonas."

"I know who I am."

"No, you just _think_ you do. But you really don't."

"Shut up."

"Watch yourself, Jonas. I can make this easy or I can make it hard. The hard way involves a great deal of pain…for you."

"I'm-"

"Right. You're just a puppet…in my will. I'm the puppet master here and I can make whatever I want happen."

"So I have no control over myself."

"Only when I give it to you."

"I don't like these games you're trying to play."

"But you know you _have_ to play or else I pull the plug…then you'll cease to exist."

"That's evil."

"Nope, that's just how you perceive it."

Jonas moaned then. He was too tired say anything in response. He knew it could go on forever. Jonas closed his eyes. He just wanted this all to end so he could rest. Jonas decided he would go with the will of the Taker…for now. Until the time was right. 

"Not time to sleep yet, Jonas!" The Taker yelled. He was right by his right ear and still in the form of a clone. 

Jonas opened his eyes quickly. "I wasn't sleeping. I'll take your tests. I'm ready."

"All right. This is going to be fun. You have five tasks you must complete before I restore your spirit back into your body."

"Okay."

"But, there is a catch to make it more challenging."

"What's that?"

"Because I am the Taker, I will take something from you before each task."

"Like what?"

"Anything you own…that is not materialistic."

"Okay…I guess."

"Good. Let the games begin!"

To be continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review! 


	7. Bereft

Here's the next chapter! What is motivating me so? Imagines a **very wet **_and_ **very cute **Jonas Quinn Hehehehehehe! I'm so hyper right now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding Truth Within and Without

By CJSpooks

Chapter Seven: Bereft

"Giver, now that I've agreed to your games, what are you going to take from me so I can start this first test?"

"Oh, Jonas, Something very special that you cannot be who you are without it."

Jonas thought for a moment. _What could that possibly be? _He finally figured it out and answered, "My soul."

"Well done, my boy. Now get up."

Jonas warily rose to his feet. The Taker morphed into Colonel O'Neill. 

"How is this supposed to work?"

"It's just a simple procedure. It's painless and quick."

__

When people say that, it usually means the opposite…I bet it will hurt. Jonas grimaced a little as he thought this. But he chose not to speak.

With that, the Taker stuck his hand into Jonas's chest and extracted a shiny gas-like essence. Jonas screamed in more shock then pain as he witnessed this. The Taker smiled and put the sparkling quintessence into a small bottle. Jonas fell to the floor again, feeling completely drained. The Taker then proceeded to morph into Major Carter. 

"Jonas, your soul is the most unique shade of silver I've ever seen." 

Seeing the exact copy of Carter, Jonas spoke up. "That reminds me…how come whenever I was near Sam, you would give me a pain?"

"Don't you get it, boy, I like her. I didn't want you in the way."

"In the way? I don't understand."

"You will, Jonas. Maybe when I give you your soul back…after the test."

"Wait, what's the test?"

It laughed. "Live three days without a soul."

"That's all?"

"Sounds easy, but I guarantee you that it will be no cakewalk."

"All right."

The Taker then transformed from Carter to Teal'c. "I will open the portal back to where you came from. Go forth, Jonas Quinn. I will contact you at the end of three days." 

"How will I know it's you."

"I'll come in the form of you."

Jonas slowly nodded as the Taker opened the portal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jonas got back to his lab, Daniel was there waiting for him. "What happened with the Taker?"

"He…She…It…I saw a lot of interesting things there in its realm."

"What else?"

"I'm taking its tests."

"When."

"Right now."

"What's the test?"

"To survive three days without a soul, Dr. Jackson."

"Wow…he took your soul?"

"Yes." Jonas sat down in one of the chairs. 

"How do you feel?" 

Jonas looked beyond Daniel to the wall before replying. "Empty." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonas sat staring into space for awhile, letting the absence of a soul impact him. He looked at his thought map that he had written before meeting the Taker. Jonas turned the page and started to write:

__

This is going to be harder than I originally thought. I am a sprit without a soul. I feel hollow. Just like my body, I am an empty vessel that is alive but unresponsive. I feel so empty…alone and completely numb. I'm afraid that I am disconnected…that I'll be this way forever. I feel lost in space…possibly drifting slowly away. I may be asleep with my eyes open. Even worse, I seem to be in a coma but still aware of what is going on. Functioning properly is harder without the security of a soul. 

I feel overwhelmed by everything that has happened, but I cannot show it. I know I can still think, talk, and move. But I cannot laugh, cry, nor scream…all of which I wish I could do right now. 

I am nothing now. I feel nothing…It's a personal hell. One that I cannot get out of and be saved. I've only been without a soul for a few minutes and it feels like a certain eternity. You know, I might as well be dead. I guess that was the sick joke in all of this…take away my soul and I, Jonas Quinn, am nonexistent. **I am bereft of life.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, it took your soul?"

"Yes, Colonel. That's what I just said."

"How did that happen anyway?"

"It looked like you when it-"

"It looked like me?"

"It can morph into different people."

"Oh."

"It stuck its hand in me and ripped it out."

"What does a soul look like? I'm just curious to know."

"Like a colored gas…sort of."

"Oh…interesting…How long?"

"Three days."

"That's harsh for just a first test."

"You're telling me. I need to occupy my time. This is excruciating."

"I'll keep you company."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, kid. You saved me a few times. I need to return the favor."

"Thanks, Colonel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since the colonel primarily could only hear Jonas, they did mostly a lot of talking to pass the time. If any person walked by the Colonel's quarters, they would hear snippets of different conversations the two were having. Mostly they'd just hear the colonel's side and assume he was on the phone or he was just plain talking to himself for hours on end. 

"Colonel, I'd like to tell someone about this really…painful time in my life. No one knows about this accident except my family back on Kelowna."

"Okay, shoot."

"I…when I was about twelve, I had a best friend named Riveah. She was a great person and our families spent a lot of time together. Our parents thought we were so compatible that they arranged for us to get married when we were older."

"Since you're not married now, I'm guessing there was a change in plans."

"One day when it was raining really hard in this field that we used to play in, that was located on a mountain. Riveah and I had been playing there happily until this man dressed all in black came chasing after us. He grabbed Riveah and was about to either throw her off the mountain or take her away. I saw a club on his belt and hit him in the head with it. He died because I used so much force to save Riveah. When he fell down dead, he dropped her…she hit the ground hard. I still hear her screams…it was unnerving. I'll never forget that I was responsible for two deaths."

"Jonas…I never would've known…"

"I…at first, tried to block it out of my mind but it always haunted me. But then I saw her, Riveah, as a ghost. Then it all came back to me so I decided to be open and then someone."

Silence lingered between them. Jonas was afraid that he disturbed the Colonel. But the Colonel surprised him by saying, "It's not your fault."

Jonas looked up. "What?"

"It' not your fault. You didn't do anything that anybody else in that situation wouldn't have done. Don't blame yourself."

"I try not to everyday of my life but it hurts so much sometimes…"

"I understand how you feel."

"You do?"

"I've grieved before. The death of my son hit me hard."

"I…read about that. It was included in one of your mission reports. The one with the unstable double…"

"Yeah. When that double went in my place to try and figure out why it was bothering me…it opened up some old wounds. But soon I stopped to think and I dealt with it."

"I have nightmares about Riveah's death sometimes…"

"I used to dream up several scenarios…in nightmares. It plagued me for a long time."

"When did they stop?"

"It passed in time…all nightmares eventually fade away."

"I hope so…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The colonel and Jonas were having a heated conversation about television when the Taker appeared. Jonas gasped. 

"What's wrong?" The Colonel couldn't see the Taker.

Jonas looked from the colonel to the Taker. "Is my time up?"

The Taker, who was in the form as Jonas's double, smiled. "Yes. You passed. I was wondering when you'd learn."

"Learn? What are you talking about?"

"You had to learn the lesson of openness."

"Openness?"

Colonel O'Neill frowned. "Fill me in here, Jonas."

Jonas turned to him. "Colonel, I passed. It's just that I learned the lesson of openness and I didn't even know.."

"I get it, you learned it when you told me about you pain and I related to you."

Jonas nodded. "Thanks."

Colonel O'Neill had a small smile on his face. "Your welcome."

The Taker tapped Jonas on the shoulder. "You must come with me now to take the next test."

Jonas nodded. "All right. I'm coming." He turned back around to address the colonel. "Sir, I'll be back later. I need to-"

"Okay. Just go, Jonas. Just pass so you can get back."

"Thanks again." Jonas jumped into the Taker's portal and disappeared.

To be continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review!


	8. In Comes the Clown

Sorry it took awhile…I was occupied doing a lot of reading and writing for school. And the Christmas season makes everything hectic. Oh anyway, here's the next installment. I hope you enjoy it! 

Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters! I just love reviews! [They make me work faster, by the way!]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding Truth Within and Without

By CJSpooks

Chapter Eight: In Comes the Clown

Upon returning to the Taker's realm, Jonas immediately asked for his soul back.

"Oh…aren't we just a little eager?"

"Can I have it back now…please?"

"You sound so much like a child right now, Jonas. Okay, I'll give it back. I think you are so cute when you're like this." The Taker morphed into an elderly woman about the age of seventy and she pinched Jonas's cheek. He smiled weakly, feeling very awkward. When the Taker let go, Jonas rubbed his face. "Ow."

The Taker smiled as it reached into its coat and took out the small colored bottle. Jonas watched as the Taker popped the cap off of it and his soul seep slowly into his body. Hw smiled as he began to feel normal again. "Thanks."

"You know, I should have kept some of it. It was such a beautiful soul…"

"I really missed it. I didn't feel like myself. I didn't feel-"

"Anything, right?"

"Right. I was detached from my emotions. I reacted without really…reacting. It was odd."

Suddenly, a chime sounded off in the distance. Jonas turned around to see a door, which had not been there before, appear. His eyes grew wide. The Taker came up next to him. It transformed into a man again. This time it was dressed as a ring master of a circus. "Yay! The next task is going to begin."

"Why so soon?"

"Well Jonas, the clown is here!"

"Who?"

The Taker stepped forward a bit to open the door. An elaborately dressed clown came through with a tall bag of what Jonas assumed where props. The Taker gestured toward the clown. "He is my pet. This is your next test." The clown bowed.

"I'm not afraid of clowns."

"You will be."

"What are you going to take from me before we start?"

"Your sanity."

"My sanity? How is that even possible?"

"Like so." The Taker proceeded in reaching into Jonas's mind to extract a thin piece of paper. He held it open for Jonas to see. It simply read,_ "**Sanity: Property of Jonas Quinn**."_

Jonas frowned and shook his head. "This is unbelievable. You've got to be kidding me!"

The Taker frowned also. "Jonas Quinn! Why are you so naïve?" The Taker stood in front of Jonas and slapped him forcefully in the face. Jonas was taken aback. "I am a higher force. Don't you see that? I can do anything!"

Jonas turned away and rubbed his jaw. He whispered, "What's my next task?"

"Make the clown go away."

"All right."

"I warn you. This clown is not like anything you're ever dealt with. He's one harsh adversary. I know this because I designed him to be that way. He knows things about you that no one else does."

"Besides you, of course."

"Don't get smart with me, Jonas. Or you know you'll pay."

"I'm sorry."

"Good. I just have to set your surrounds…you know, **mood is everything**."

Jonas just nodded. The Taker waved its hands about to change the backdrop from that of a deserted parking lot to the inside of a mental asylum. The white padded walls with matching floor, brightly lighted ceiling, and a small cot had emerged. Everything seemed authentic in every way; even the smell was exactly right. The Taker nodded to itself as it said, "You will spend as much time as you need here. Just make the clown go away."

Jonas frowned. "Are you going to lock us in here?"

"Yes, that's the fun…to watch every move you make. I want to see how you'll change."

"I won't change."

"You say that now but you will. **Everyone** changes when they are locked in an environment like this. No one has passed this test…Good luck trying, my dear Jonas." The Taker left in a cloud of colored smoke. 

Jonas sighed and took a seat in the corner. _He's probably just trying to psych me out. I can do this. It's just a clown._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonas had been sitting and watching the clown for about four hours straight. It had not spoken or let alone moved since the Taker left. He wondered how he was going to make the clown leave. He guessed it would be a start to say something. "Hi. I'm-"

"Jonas Quinn." The clown answered for him in a now hyper tone. "I am the clown who will haunt you. I know you like a book. Don't try anything stupid. I won't leave. I like you too much to leave you alone here."

Jonas nodded slowly. The clown talked like it was one of those fast talking auctioneers he has seen on the television once. He tried to communicate again. "I'll be fine here alone. You can just leave."

"Nope sorry, Jonas Quinn. Jonas Quinn, who was born on a Tuesday evening at approximately six nineteen and forty seven seconds in the evening. Your father and mother both worked for the Kelownan government. They were very important people, Jonas Quinn. You were a very good boy in school. The top of your class every year, not to be beaten by anyone. You didn't need to study because you had the most perfect memory. They knew you were special. They wanted everything for you. The government wanted to put you into a very special program, Jonas Quinn. You moved closer to the industrial city to be in that program. You met a very nice girl named Riveah there. She was your sweetheart. You were even promised to each other…to be married when you got out of school. You were together every waking moment of the day. That was until **you killed her**, Jonas Quinn. You **killed** her cold blood, along with the other man who was dressed in black. "

Jonas was shocked that the clown did know everything. He dropped his head down and said nothing.

"Why don't you speak in your defense, Jonas Quinn. I think you should. Does this mean you are guilty as charged? You almost went to court, didn't you? They all wanted to kill you after that. Riveah's parents were devastated. Nobody wanted to acknowledge you as a person after that. Everyone wanted you to die because of what you did. Your own mother even thought the same way. She always played with the idea of killing you while you slept. She wanted to suffocate you so it would be okay again. You were evil, Jonas. They all saw it in your eyes. You father hit you, Jonas. I know that. He hit you hard. He went crazy. He ended up in a place like this where he died a few years ago. You sent him there, Jonas. Your poor mother died a year and a half after him because she was so ashamed. You went away…far away. You went off to school and became a great scientist so you could work with the best on the Naquadria Project. You were a great diplomat and even worked with the First Minister. You were the **golden boy of Kelowna** until the Earthlings came. They changed you. You were going to be forgiven finally and have a good life. But no, they had to make you change. They convinced you to be a bad boy and **steal Naquadria**. You just had to help them. Your cause was hollow. **You betrayed everything **you knew for a bunch of Earthlings you barely knew. You were made a **traitor**, Jonas Quinn. Then when you got to Earth, they didn't want you. No one wanted a piece of scum like you. You just weren't good enough. You pushed too hard to get in. They resented everything about you. Why? You were everything they weren't . You are an abomination, Jonas Quinn. They hate you. **You are despised as much as the Goa'uld. **You are nothing, Jonas. Why don't you get that through your skull?"

Jonas grabbed his head. "Stop it! Shut up! No one thinks that way! I am not what you think I am! This is all a bunch of lies!"

"No, they are the truth. Stop denying it…you must live up to your evils!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Make me. That's why we're here."

Jonas screamed. "Damn it, shut up, you clown!"

The clown smiled. "You're cracking. Just give up."

"No. I will not give up to you and your petty ways!" Jonas stood up and began to pace. _I need to get this thing away from me. How can I make him leave? I need to make a deal…_

Jonas nodded to himself and addressed to the clown. "I'll make you a deal. If I can out smart you, you leave me alone. Okay?"

The clown nodded. "Sure. Try to do it, Jonas. No one can out smart me."

Jonas thought a moment. "Here's a riddle. You have three tries to get it."

"Okay. Give it to me."

"What can fly faster than a falcon but yet creep slower than a turtle? What can determine life and death? What can our lives revolve around but still seem not to have much of an effect on us? What is something we wish we could go and change on a whim?"

"Are they all the same answer?"

"Yes."

"This better not be a trick."

"Just guess."

"Is it fate?"

"Nope."

"Love!"

"Cute but sorry."

"It's the Taker!"

"Whoops…sorry. That's not the correct answer. You're wrong. The answer is **time**. You lose, now go away."

The clown makes a face and then disappears. The Taker opens the door of the room. "I can't believe it. You passes my hardest test!"

"Does this mean you have no other tests to give me?"

"Of course not. I have plenty of other test to give you…I just need to give you three more."

Jonas sighed. "Okay." He ran a hand through his hair. "The score is, **_Jonas: 2, Taker: 0_**."

"We'll see about that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be Continued…

Please Review!


	9. His Destiny has Brought out a Demon

Author's Notes: Halos! sigh I've been so behind in this story. That's not good… Here's the next chapter just because I thought of it. It may be just a little…unexpected, I guess. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding Truth Within and Without

By CJSpooks

Chapter Nine: His destiny has brought out a Demon 

Jonas and the Taker stared at each other from opposite sides of a long oak table. The Taker was still remotely steamed that Jonas had passed his latest challenge. 

__

Everyone fails against my Clown. This Jonas Quinn should not be misjudged. He is one to watch. If he is not stopped now, horrible things will happen in the future…We'll all be damned. 

Jonas smiled suddenly in a way that the Taker did not like. "What has made you so smug, Jonas?"

"Nothing much. It's just…I think I have you now."

"What are you talking about? No one can win against me."

"I know about it. I finally figured it out. Why you picked me to prey on."

"You think you can figure out a higher being? Try."

Jonas stood up slowly. He walked closer to the Taker. "You really don't know how to beat me, do you? You said it yourself; no one had defeated your clown. I'm guessing that you just didn't separate me for the fun of it. There's something else going on, isn't there?"

The Taker frowned. _He really is a quick study…I need to stall him before he knows the truth._ The Taker got up and stood in front of Jonas, sizing him up. "Jonas, I know that I cannot fool you but I can try." It waved its large hand and Jonas dropped to the floor as he slipped temporarily into a state of rest. _This is not good…but it will bide me some time. _

The Taker had on a very worried face as it scurried around, trying to figure out a good plan. All that had happened so far was not to be expected. The signs were not welcome in its plan to stop the Kelownan from doing something drastic. _If I don't stonewall him, Jonas Quinn will eventually bring about a horrible ending for everyone. He is far too dangerous. The "accidental" death of the girl, Riveah, was supposedly the first sign of many disturbing things to come. His downfall has already begun and it is now spiraling out of control. He will crash and burn when it finally comes to that point. Jonas Quinn is no ordinary man, he is not what everyone expects, either. _The Taker glanced at Jonas's sleeping form. It did not make much sense. Especially because even _It_ had underestimated the alien. Jonas was destined to become something more…but The Taker could not even think of the possibilities. It was way too much to conceive, even for a being as high as itself.

The Taker morphed into the familiar form of Major Carter and kneeled close to Jonas. "Jonas, I am sorry. I can't allow you to go on from this point. You must come to an end or else we're all doomed." With this, The Taker got up and grabbed a nearby sword that hung from the wall. It knew that killing Jonas would be wrong but it was the **only **wayout. The Taker carefully handled the sword, feeling its fine weight in its grasp. The Taker sighed. _The universe will thank me later._ The Taker closed its eyes as it swung the blade down. It was surprised to hear the blade make contact with the floor. The Taker's eyes snapped open. Jonas's form was no longer where it had been left. The Taker turned around just as Jonas's fist connected with its face. The Taker was. taken aback by this sudden violent force. It grimaced as it felt an unfamiliar sensation seep to its jaw…pain.

"What's wrong? You really thought I trusted you? I'm not easily controlled." Jonas had a smirk planted on his face.

The Taker was shocked. "How? I'm-"

"A higher force? Taker, I now know what you're up to. I heard the whole thing. I can even hear your thoughts. What gives?"

The Taker shook its head. "You're not supposed to be this powerful…I must have miscalculated from the start."

"You bet you did. I won't play these insignificant games anymore. Tell me now, what am I destined to do? What's wrong with me?"

The Taker did not want to accept that its plot was going to be exposed by a human. It made a fist, which some energy glowed from it and raised it slowly. "I will not tell you anything, human. I am the Taker. Jonas, play fair and maybe I'll give you a clue."

Jonas's expressed changed to one of frustration and anger. "Don't you get it? I'm not a puppet anymore. You have no control over me, Taker. I'm above you now. There will be no games, clues, or smokescreens. I just want the truth so I can get back to my body."

The Taker glared at Jonas. It shot a great ball of energy at him, smiling evilly. Jonas was hit full force by it. Instead of falling backwards in pain, Jonas had somehow absorbed the energy. He took a step closer to the Taker. "Nice try."

The Taker's smile melted away. "You've changed."

Jonas nodded. "You've unleashed something in me, my dear Taker."

The Taker morphed into Colonel O'Neill. "Okay Jonas, enough scary evil cliché behavior. Maybe we can go fishing and settle this. How about it? Let's go right now. The fish are calling to you, Jonas."

Jonas shook his head. "I'm not going back, Taker. I like being all-powerful. **_I'm_ the puppet master now.**"

"You're not going back? You mean to your body?"

"Of course. I'm through with that. You've helped me see the light. Thank you very much. My body and position in the living world were holding me back. I can't stand for that anymore."

"But Jonas, you must go back or…your body will die."

"So be it."

"Wait, Jonas. Can we make a deal? I'll let you go back to your body if you give me my energy back. Then, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll leave you alone and you don't even have to take my other tests. What do you say?"

"Sorry. I'm done dealing with you. But, you can have your precious energy back…but not in the way you expect." Jonas made an orb of energy with his own fist and shot it at the Taker. The Taker gasped as it hit it hard in the chest. It fell backwards with a thump. Pain and heat flooded its body suddenly. It felt like everything was on fire, on the inside and out. 

"Loser." Jonas turned swiftly and walked out of the room, leaving the smoldering body of the Taker alone. 

Just then, Daniel appeared next to the body of the Taker. "No! I'm too late. Jonas has turned, hasn't he. This is not good at all. I need to help him…become the normal, _good_ Jonas Quinn he once was. Damn you, Taker. This is mostly your fault. Instead of stopping his destiny, you've set off the chain reaction _way _too early." 

Daniel sighed and disappeared into a flash of white light. He needed to find and save Jonas from whatever dark feelings that may be causing him to do such wicked things. 

To be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oo…was that evil? Seeing an evil Jonas is a little freaky. I leave you now with that. Please review! All comments (good or bad) help me in my writing. 


	10. Released

Author's Notes: Halos! It's Chapter Ten already? Wow, this has been quite the journey hasn't it? I just came up with this last night before I went to sleep. (My mind usually jumpstarts and comes alive with ideas then.) I hope it's pretty good. Think of it sort of as…a late Christmas present. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding Truth Within and Without

By CJSpooks

Chapter Ten: Released

After appearing in several different spots, Daniel decided that trying Jonas's lab wouldn't hurt. He called out, "Jonas! Are you here? Jonas?" He looked around the room. It did not seem that Jonas had been here recently. Daniel sighed and was about to leave for another spot when Jonas appeared in front of him unexpectedly. He was clad completely in black "Dr. Jackson, what a pleasant surprise!"

Daniel stiffened. "I know what you did to the Taker. Why, Jonas? It's very unlike you."

Jonas sat down in his chair and smugly smiled. "Hey, I was just making a point."

"What point is that exactly?" Daniel folded his arms across his chest. 

"That I am not going to be dominated by higher forces. I'm a whole different being now. I am no longer weak."

"There is definitely something wrong with you, Jonas. I can help you get back into your body. You just-"

"Dr. Jackson, with all due respect, I think I've had enough of your guidance."

"You _need _to get back to your body soon."

"Or else I'll die in a coma. I've heard this a million times before. Redundancy wastes my time."

"Jonas, listen to me!" Daniel grabbed the younger man by the shoulders and shook him. 

"No, you listen!" He shrugged out of Daniel's grasp. "I'm not the same Jonas you knew. Get that through your consciousness! I finally figured out my place in the universe. I have great powers beyond my wildest dreams. I can help people. I can now make them see it my way. It's going to change everything…for the better."

"At first, it sounds really noble of you, but then again…I know it's your greed talking."

"Dr. Jackson, because I _was_ your friend when I was the _other_ Jonas, I won't kill you…_right now_. If you'll excuse me, I must attend to some other obligations."

Jonas turned to leave but Daniel froze him in place with his powers. "Sorry, I think you should stay right here before you do anymore damage."

Jonas glared at him. "You'll pay for this."

"I know you'll thank me later."

"Not likely."

"It's for your own good, Jonas. Then you'll get better and hopefully we can keep you from your-"

"Destiny."

"Yes."

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do. Why am I so dangerous to everyone? How come no one's ever told me this before?"

"Uh…"

"Tell me!"

"I can't."

"**TELL ME**!"

Daniel took a step back. "Maybe I'll tell you later, after I've changed you back."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, I have to…for everyone's sake."

Daniel used his power to wrap Jonas in light energy, a pattern that resembled a ring transport. Jonas groaned and squirmed as it penetrated his being, shifting him back gradually.

After a few minutes, the energy released him. Jonas stood there, shocked. "Oh…I…" Daniel cautiously went over. "How do you feel?"

Jonas realized what happened. He gave a half smile. "Like I've been given my old life back. Thanks, I was beginning to scare myself."

Daniel nodded. "You almost scared me too."

"I felt like I was watching myself…detached in a way, you know? The evil had suppressed me to the background of my own consciousness. It was…indescribable. I know what I did to the Taker and I feel horrible. But that doesn't mean that he didn't deserve it or that I could have or would have done differently, if I had the chance. I was a puppet willingly controlled on a string until in a twist of fate…the tables were turned and I became a monster, like the Taker. I see the truth in a different light now. This odd experience has helped me…grow and learn even more. I don't regret any of it now."

"Nor should you."

Jonas looked down at his attire. "Um…my evil side has quite the fashion statement. It just screams, "villain", doesn't it?" 

Daniel laughed. "Don't worry about that. First priority is getting you back into your body."

Jonas frowned. "But I killed the Taker. It was my only way out of here."

Daniel paused for a moment. "Not necessarily."

Jonas looked up. "What're you talking about."

Daniel scratched his head. "I have an idea."

Jonas perked up. "Good. It's a start in the right direction. Hey, can you tell me about my destiny now?"

"Sorry, then I'd be messing with Fate. I can't and will not do that."

"Ugh…come on. How about a hint?"

"If it all goes well, it'll be fine. If not, then we're all going to die…by along the lines of your hand."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah, it's a little overwhelming."

"The Taker was right." Jonas dropped his head.

Daniel looked confused. "In what way?"

"When it decided that killing me was the best way to save the universe."

"No, Jonas. That's not how it works."

"Dr. Jackson, if you can't get me back into my body, promise me that you'll kill me."

"No. I will not promise to do that. Especially not to you, a friend."

"Please, to prevent me from destroying innocent lives."

Daniel pondered this. Jonas wanted to make an ultimate sacrifice. "If it comes to that, where you're ultimately stuck here, I'm not even going to consider taking your vitality away from you. Instead, I'll help you ascend. But only if you're willing, okay?"

Jonas slowly nodded in acceptance. "All right."

"Good, let's go."

"Where?"

"To your body."

To Be continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review…I think the next chapter may pop up soon, in the near future. J 


	11. A New Day

Halos! Sorry that I was away for so long. I was really busy and I seriously did not know how to end this story. I just really enjoyed writing every chapter of it and was afraid that my idea was going to be screwed up by the ending. So, I tried to figure out several ideas and here is the most recent and hopefully the best of all that crossed my mind as an ending for this great story.

So, sit back and relax. Here's the conclusion to Finding Truth Within and Without. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it. J [There may be a chance for a sequel.]

Finding Truth Within and Without

By CJSpooks

Chapter Eleven: A New Day

Daniel and Jonas arrived in the infirmary within a few minutes. The state of Jonas's body was the same as it was before, an empty shell without the essence of Jonas to occupy it. Jonas took a cautious step closer to the bed. He gave his body a once over and then looked at Daniel. "What's the appropriate course of action now, Dr. Jackson?"

"Lie down and you'll awaken refreshed and enlightened."

Jonas's contorted in confusion. "What?"

Daniel took a step toward Jonas. "Trust me. You'll be back to normal."

"But, it seems way too simple! And hey, remember the last time I tried that? I fell right through my body and the bed…I don't think it'll work."

"Jonas. You're forgetting that some time has passed since that happened."

"So, that means what exactly?"

"You've changed. You've learned and done so much in a time frame of less than a week. And besides, you've done everything that you were meant to do on this end."

"And a lot more than that too."

"Yeah. So, try it."

"Wait, I have a lot more questions. What is the rest of my destiny? Who will play a big part in it? Will I ever go home to Kelowna? What happens if-"

"Jonas, calm down. Don't get so worked up about this. You'll be okay. I can't tell you much more than that or else I'll be interfering. Your many questions will be answered in time."

"Okay, I'll stop asking you about the secrets of the universe. I'll go back into my body too. And Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, Jonas?"

"Thanks, for everything you've done for me here. I don't think I would've survived my out of body experience without you."

Jonas smiled and shook Daniel's hand. Then he proceeded to jump on the bed and prepare himself for his return. He waved one last time and laid into the body. Daniel watched as Jonas's body, with this spirit safely back inside, open its eyes and take a deep intake of breath. Dr. Fraiser, who had just walked past, had seen this and poked her head through the door. She was surprised that her coma patient was suddenly now awake. She rushed over to Jonas's side and started to take his vitals. "Jonas Quinn, it's great to have you among the conscious."

Jonas smiled. "It's great to be back."

"For a while there, we thought you had left your body and disappeared."

Jonas was about to form a question as to how she knew about it but then understood. She was joking. He smiled in return.

A Few Days Later

Jonas's Quinn's lab

Jonas had just been discharged from the infirmary and decided to take a walk to his lab to check his things. He went straight for his desk and his notebook, in which he had written the notes about a week before. His eyes widened as he found something new was written on the next page. It was dated the day he had gotten back to his body. He recognized the handwriting to be Colonel O'Neill's. It said:

__

Jonas, 

Daniel sort of…bothered me and asked me to sneak into your lab to give you a special message. It goes something like this, "Finding the truth deep within yourself and without outside assistance can lead to a bright new day." I hope that was right. Don't ask me what the hell it means because I honestly cannot tell you. Daniel just wanted me to play messenger. He said he was just busy doing "ascended higher plane being" things. Okay, those exactly weren't his words, but you get the point. Just remember the message, all right?

Colonel O'Neill

Jonas read the message again and again, memorizing it. It gave him a great sense of new purpose. _I know now what I must do. I'm going to make sure that my evil destiny will not come true. I will at all cost keep myself from being a monster. This is a solemn promise to myself… _Then he took another quick look around before slowly switching off the lights and exiting the lab. Jonas whispered to himself, "A bright new day…" He smiled widely again as he walked down the hall with a bounce in his step. 

Watching his departure from the room were three figures, Dr. Jackson, Riveah, and The (very much alive) Taker. Two out of the three were not pleased. The Taker shook his head and spoke first, "I hope you know what you're doing, Dr. Jackson. You should not have let the boy get back into his body."

Daniel grunted and replied, "We couldn't have kept him here, Taker. We all know that. He would have changed drastically into what we are trying to prevent or he might have caught on to what we were doing. Is that what you wanted to risk?"

The Taker crossed its arms over its chest. "He's more of a threat in the real world than if he were still a spirit like us. We'd be able to handle him. If he snaps, the humans will not be able to control him."

Daniel frowned. "He's not an animal. He doesn't have to be_ controlled_. He'll be fine. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

There was a short silence before Riveah spoke up. "I hope you are right about him, Dr. Jackson." 

"You don't have to repeat your grievances, you know. I understand." Daniel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The Taker looked down and somberly stated, "Or else, you'll have the whole world's fate on your shoulders." With this, the three disappeared into a bright light.

The End


End file.
